


La novia de Liam

by PaolaQuiroz



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaQuiroz/pseuds/PaolaQuiroz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam le cuenta a Noel que tiene novia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La novia de Liam

Noel llegó a casa de sus padres a eso de las once de la noche, no escuchó ningún ruido así que supuso que todos estaban dormidos.

Se dirigió a la que era su habitación, pues ya no vivía en esa casa, había rentado un cuarto con un amigo y sigilosamente cerró la puerta. Liam no estaba y eso lo decepcionó.

Se sentó en su antigua cama que parecía tan vacía ahora que ya no era suya.

Un ruido lo alejó de sus pensamientos, era como una respiración y se asustó.

–Liam ¿eres tú?

Pero nadie respondía.

–Liam sé que eres tú, ¿dónde estás?

A los cinco segundos se escuchó un “acá”.

Noel siguió la voz y encontró a un Liam de quince años acurrucado entre la cama y la pared. Se situó a su altura, quedando así de rodillas frente a él.

–¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

–No quería que papá me encontrara.

Noel se quedó pensando unos segundos.

–Ya son las once, dudo que papá venga esta noche, además tu escondite es muy obvio.

Liam lo ignoró.

–Prefiero no arriesgarme. –Se quedaron un momento en silencio. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Que no puedo pasarme por mi casa sin ninguna razón?

–Es que ya casi nunca vienes.

–No le quiero ver la cara a tu padre.

–También es tuyo.

–No me interesa.

–Tienes suerte; pudiste escapar de esta miseria.

–Tú también puedes Liam.

–No si no quiero morir de hambre.

–¿Acaso me ves muerto de hambre?

–Estás como siempre; igual de feo.

Noel sonrió.

–Seré tu hermano.

–Pero yo soy el guapo.

–Ni tú te la crees.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya tengo novia fíjate!

Los ojos de Noel se abrieron más que nunca.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Lo que oíste.

–¿Y quién es esa? –No sabía por qué pero estaba molesto.

–Se llama Rachel, va en mi escuela, es rubia y preciosísima.

–No sabía que te gustaban las rubias.

–Prefiero las castañas.

–Me prefieres a mí.

–¿Qué?

–Yo soy castaño.

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué he dicho eso? ¡Seré idiota!» Pensaba Noel.

–No me van los hombres, gracias, y aunque así fuera no eres mi tipo, oh y eres mi hermano.

–¿Y eso qué tiene? El incesto es la onda.

–¿Estás diciendo que me quieres follar? –Liam rio. –Vaya Noel, que pecador me saliste.

–¿Qué? ¡No dije eso!

–Pero lo pensaste.

–Claro que no.

–Claro que sí.

–¡Qué no!

–¡Qué sí!

Y la pelea comenzó.

Noel se fue sobre Liam y este sobre Noel.

De un momento a otro Liam quedó sobre Noel y, como este tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tiraba golpes, Liam lo besó. Fue un beso corto y cálido pero que ambos disfrutaron.

–¿No que no querías? –Dijo Liam sonriendo y ambos continuaron besándose hasta muy caída la noche.


End file.
